


Gravity

by GinaBaker1666



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hunting, Long lost love, Missing Person(s), Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, The Family Business, avenged sevenfold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Gina Baker expected to see at her door was Dean Winchester. He was also the last person she expected to share her bed with that night, but, as the saying goes; old habits die hard. Dean was one habit she wasn't quite ready to give up.<br/>*Set during season 1, prior to the pilot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Winchesters, or those affiliated with playing the Winchesters. I don't own Zacky Vengeance or Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan, this is simply a crossover. Enjoy!

The last time Gina Baker had seen Dean Winchester, they had been 18 year old hormonal teenagers sneaking around her fathers house. They had fallen in love, and they had made a promise to each other that, looking back on, Gina should admit herself to the nut house for promising such a thing. Who waits eight years for their childhood love, who may or may not return? She did. And while the first year had almost ended up quite literally killing her, the seven that followed, she seemed to have a good handle on. She had grown up and sort of had a handle on the whole 'adulting' thing, despite the fact that once in a while she found herself staring at the only photo she had of her and her green eyed love of the past, and without fail she would end up crying or going to sleep drunk. Most of the time in that order. That was, until her father showed up at her house one Saturday morning with Dean in tow. The green eyed hunter has certainly grown up over the years, and Gina knew it too. But as he uttered three little words, without so much as a hello, everything Gina had spent the last eight years trying to bury deep down came bubbling out of her with a vengeance. It was as if the top of a thermometer exploded, and the Mercury inside came spilling forth without anything to stop it. 

"What did you just say?" She looked at him with wide eyes, her eyebrows raised so far they had practically disappeared in her hairline.  
"I need help..."  
"That's putting it mildly." She snapped, allowing him to enter her home, while her father fixed her with the most disapproving of looks.  
By the time she had poured three cups of coffee, and they had settled around her kitchen table, her father, Matthew, had began filling her in on the case of John Winchesters disappearance. 

"You should take him to see Zack's friend." Matthew insisted, standing on the front porch of his daughters home. "Maybe he can help."  
"He's not just Zee's friend, dad..." She sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Regardless, why did you really bring him here?"  
"You don't want to see him, do you." It wasn't even a question. Definitely a statement.  
"I know he promised to come back and all, but eight years is a long time dad. It hasn't exactly been the easiest road."  
"You know, the first thing he asked me when I opened the door?"  
Gina shook her head, the storm brewing inside of her a combination of anger, fear and relief.  
"He asked me where you were. If you were home. And when I told him that all of my kids had moved out, he asked me where you lived. He looked wrecked when he showed up."  
"As wrecked as I looked when Zack found me passed out in the bathroom with an empty bottle of vodka and the Tylenol spilled everywhere?" She snapped.  
Matthew Baker nodded his head, understanding exactly why she was so angry.  
"Just try and help him. If I was missing on a hunt, you'd want to find me..." He sighed. "I hope."  
"Oh stop, we would find you." She chuckled, knowing her dad was going for the humorous guilt.  
"Then help Dean. Besides, I'm sure you still love him."  
"Yea, we'll see about that." Gina shook her head as her dad walked off the porch and to his car.  
Turning back inside and shutting the door, she let her head fall back against the door, closing her eyes she knew she would have to help Dean. 

 

Dean and Gina pulled into the parking lot of Johnny's Bar, the brunette killing the engine of her car before stepping out into the warm California air.  
"I thought you said we were going to see some guy named Tom, not come to a bar." Dean groaned.  
"His name is Tal, and we are, so stop your complaining and move your ass."  
Dean couldn't help but notice how short her temper seemed to be with him, and he wondered if it had something to do with him going AWOL for eight years. Everything and nothing he was sure.  
Gina walked towards the entrance, where Dean noticed that people were lined up in throngs waiting to get in, a few of the people complaining when she whispered to the bouncer and he smiled, unhooking the rope for her and Dean to enter the bar.  
Once inside, Gina took a moment to adjust herself, before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him behind her towards the very back of the bar.  
The smoke stung his eyes, and he blinked a few times to clear his view, the images of people playing pool, or girls dancing filling the large space.  
Gina stopped when they reached a long hallway, leaning against the wall and pulling her cellphone out of her purse, she texted her brother to inform him that they were going in to see Tal, and would meet him after.  
"Come on..." She said, taking his hand once more and tugging him down the long hall towards a flight of stairs at the end that led to a basement.  
"Go, I'll stay behind you." Dean said, looking over his shoulder before following her down to the basement.  
"Is that the only excuse you can come up with for wanting to look at my ass Winchester?"  
"Gina, I've been looking at your ass all night." He claimed.  
"Figures..." She rolled her eyes, stopping at the door, she knocked brazenly, and quite loudly if Dean had any say in it.  
"Cooper! Open up!" She shouted.  
The door swung back to reveal a man about Gina and Zack's age, with dark hair done in a faux hawk, and a sleeveless shirt on, with a brass knuckles design on the front.  
Gina smiled when she saw him, the tall man pulling the brunette into a hug immediately upon realizing that it was her that had been pounding on his office door.  
"Baker!" He grinned, hugging her tightly.  
Gina hugged him back, the friendly exchange between the two causing a flame to burn deep within Dean.  
As they broke apart from their hug, Gina stepped to the side, allowing Dean and Tal to meet.  
"Tal Cooper, this is Dean Winchester..."  
"Good to meet you man..." Tal stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture, and as Dean hesitated to shake his outstretched hand, Gina's elbow came in sharp contact with his ribs.  
"Good to meet you too." Dean replied, shaking his hand.  
"Come in, I hate doing business out in the open." Tal chuckled.  
"Yea, this desolate hallway is really bustling..." Gina smirked.  
"Sassy." Tal laughed, taking a seat behind his desk.  
Dean was amazed that such a popular bar could double as a hunters headquarters in the basement. He should have known better than to assume Gina was just taking him to a regular bar. If he knew anything, it's that the Baker's never half assed a damn thing; he was positive that trait was inherent of their father.  
Gina motioned for Dean to sit on the couch, while she moved towards the mini bar and grabbed two beers. Tal had a bottle of Jameson on his desk and a short glass with ice, the cubes floating in the amber liquid. She popped the cap on both beers, placing one on the coffee table in front of Dean before joining him.  
"So, what's going on chick?"  
"I need you to check something out for me." She replied, taking a sip of her beer before placing it down on the table.  
She leaned back into the cushions, crossing her legs and folding her arms under her chest.  
Dean couldn't help but take a glance, and as he peeked from the corner of his eye, he had to swallow hard as he watched her lips rest on the opening of her beer, the red lipstick surrounding the lip of the glass, her eyelids hooded over her green orbs.  
"You know I'll do my damnedest." Tal smiled, clicking away on his computer.  
"Deans dad went missing, left for a hunt and the last place he was before he went to Jericho was my dads place."  
"Jericho? What's up there?" Tal wondered aloud.  
"Question of the century," Gina sighed. "Can you look into the place for any old haunts?"  
"Sure," Tal nodded. "You think that whatever he was hunting ended up hunting him instead?"  
"I don't know..." Dean sighed, speaking for the first time since entering the room.  
"Your dads not stupid," Gina said, trying her best to reassure him. "I'm sure he's fine."  
Tal nodded, agreeing with Gina although he knew nothing of the current situation except that Dean Winchesters dad was in Jericho California.  
"So, do we have anything to go on?"  
"He went up there to work a case," Dean said, taking a swig of his beer. "He stopped at her dads place before going up, and her dad said he was headed to Jericho. I got a voicemail off him about a week ago, right before I headed out here, and he was all muffled, but there was this voice..."  
"A voice?" Gina questioned, turning to look at him. "You never mentioned the voice..."  
"Yea well, we know what a voice means G...I'm trying not to picture the worst here."  
"Okay, so tell me more about the voice." Tal suggested, pouring himself more whiskey.  
"It was a woman's voice..." Dean replied, pulling his phone out and dialing his voicemail. He placed the phone on speaker, and John Winchesters voice suddenly filled the office.  
"Dean it's me, I'm about the ten mile marker on Jericho turnpike, and nothing yet, but apparently this is the place..." His voice stopped but the message kept rolling.  
"Did he drop the call?" Tal wondered.  
Dean shook his head, motioning for them to listen.  
"I can never go home..." A woman's voice was small, and very hoarse, and she sounded like she had been crying.  
"Holy..."  
"I CAN NEVER GO HOME!" The voice screamed, and the call ended.  
"What the hell was that!" Gina shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"What I wanna know is what the fuck is out on Jericho turnpike." Tal replied, his gaze locked on his computer. 

Dean and Gina sat drinking their second beer while Tal tapped away at the keys on his computer, his face inching closer to the screen each time he found something interesting. Every so often the brown hair man would print something out, leave it sitting face down in the printer until he snapped his head up, eyes boring into the two twenty six year olds on the sofa.  
"So, I think I figured this out...."  
"Seriously dude?" Dean asked surprised.  
"I got you enough to start looking for your dad; I think I know what he was hunting."  
"What was it Tal?" Gina asked, leaning forward in her seat.  
"Apparently, a bunch of guys go missing, one every year since the eighties."  
"Just vanish?"  
"Police find their cars but never them."  
"What the hell..." Gina whispered, running a hand through her dark curls.  
"Tal was there anything about a murder or a suicide up there in the eighties?"  
"A woman died," he said, pulling the papers out of his printer. "Jumped off the bridge where the police keep finding the victims cars-"  
"But no bodies."  
"Riiight."  
"The woman that died, she lived in Jericho?" Gina asked.  
"In a house off the highway..."  
"Anyone living there now?" Dean asked.  
"Place has been condemned since..." Tal scrolled through through the article he was reading, stopping dead.  
"What is it Tal?" Gina quizzed.  
"It's been condemned since the day she died," he said quietly. "The same day her kids drowned..."

Dean and Gina exited Tal's office, Dean neatly tucking the papers Tal had printed for them in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. The two climbed the stairs back to the long hallway, and as they reached the top, saw Zack and a tall blue eyed man that made Dean's blood boil waiting in the wings, smoking cigarettes.  
"Gina!" Zack called to her, blowing a stream of smoke as she turned towards him. However, much to Dean's dismay, Gina squealed and bounded for the taller of the two men.  
"Jimjam!" She shouted, jumping into his open arms and allowing him to swing her from side to side before spinning her in a circle.  
"I have arrived doll face!" He shouted, his voice sounding like some sort of knight in shining armor.  
Dean watched the exchange between Gina and the tall guy, a fire blazing in his green eyes as Jimmy placed her back on the ground and slung an arm across her shoulders.  
"Dean, this is Jimmy Sullivan..." Zack introduced the two men. "Jimmy's the drummer in my band, I don't know if you remember him. Rev, this is Dean Winchester."  
"Hey man, cool jacket!" Jimmy beamed; Gina remaining tucked under his arm.  
"Yea, thanks..." Dean trailed off. "Am I supposed to remember him?"  
"Jimjam always had a bright orange robe on and had huge hair." Gina laughed.  
"Right, drunk kid always banging on things." Dean nodded.  
"I need a beer," Zack pipped up, sensing the growing tension between his sister and Dean. "Anyone else?"  
"Yes!" All three replied at once.  
Zack nodded, leading the way towards the back bar where he had secured a table in the corner.  
Dean walked between Zack and Jimmy and Gina who trailed behind, laughing loudly at something.  
When they sat, Dean noticed Gina had a fresh cigarette between her lips and was exhaling slowly.  
"Since when do you smoke?" Dean asked her, quickly grabbing one of the beers that was on the table.  
"Not sure, maybe when I was 19 or so," she replied with a shrug. "So roughly eight years ago..."  
Her eyes bore into Dean as she blew another stream of smoke from her ruby red lips.  
Dean exhaled slowly, his eyes never leaving Gina's green orbs, watching every move she made as she sat between her brother and Jimmy.  
"You are unbelievable..." He snapped.  
"I'm unbelievable?" She asked, surprise lacing her voice. "What the hell did I do?"  
"Really Gina?"  
"Really Dean," she snapped, grabbing her beer and taking a long sip. "What's got your panties in such a twist? Hu Winchester?"  
Dean snorted, a sarcastic laugh passing through his lips as he gestured to the brunette across from him and the blue eyed drummer.  
Gina just stared at him, a mix of anger and confusion written all over her delicate features.  
"Whatever this is Dean, we will talk about it when we get home."  
"What if I-"  
"When we get home!" She said, this time the words were more stern than the last, and everyone at the table knew that Dean had stepped in more than he could handle.  
"G, come outside with me for a minute, I've got a fresh pack of smokes in my car and I think I might be too fucked up to go alone." Zack said, pulling his sister up from her seat and towards the back door.  
"Zee we can't leave them here alone. I don't want them to kill each other.  
"Don't worry," Zack reassured her. "Jimmy is plenty drunk and after all Tal just did for Dean he would be stupid to fight in his bar."  
Gina nodded, allowing her brother to lead her outside so she could cool down. 

“What the hell is your problem?!” Gina yelled at Dean the moment they were through her front door. “I am trying to help you!”  
“Help me how? By taking me to see Al and then flaunting your new boyfriend in front of me?” Dean yelled back. “How is that helpful?”  
“Boyfriend? What boyfriend?” Gina spat out. “My boyfriend left me eight years ago!”  
“You know why I left Gina!” Dean grit his teeth. “You said you understood! You said you’d wait for me! But clearly you moved on…”  
“With who?” Gina wanted to know. “Tell me who the hell I am supposed to have moved on with, Winchester?”  
“That guy at the bar…” Dean waved his hand. “The tall one… He was all over you like a rash”  
“Jimmy?” Gina’s eyes went wide in shock. “You think I’m with Jimmy?”  
“I saw you with him, G’…”  
“You saw me hug an old friend…”  
“I’m not talking about tonight,” Dean took a sharp intake of breath.  
“What?”  
“I saw you with him a few years back when I was in town on a job with dad…”  
“You saw me?” Gina asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.  
“Yeah…” Dean nodded his head. “You were at some bar with Zacky and a few others. That Jimmy guy was with you. I was gonna say hi but it was pretty clear to me that you’d forgotten all about me…”  
Gina reared her hand back and swung at Dean’s face, her open palm slapping against his cheek so hard it made his head turn to the side.  
“How dare you?!” She yelled. “How dare you say something like that to me?!”  
Dean remained silent, his face void of all emotion as he turned his head back to look at her. His green eyes met hers and he could see how angry and hurt she was at his words.  
“I told you when you left that I’d wait for you and I kept my word Dean. Eight years, eight freakin’ years! Do you have any idea how hard it is to wait for someone for that long?" She screamed. "To not know if that person is ever going to come back to you? Do you?”  
“I told you I was going to come back someday, G’…”  
“And you did, only you never came looking for me, did you?” Gina asked him, the words dripping from her lips like venom. “The only reason you’re here with me is because your dad stopped by my dad’s place before he went AWOL and you need help."  
“Don’t be ridiculous..."  
“Then why are you here, Dean?” Gina demanded to know, moving closer to the green eyed hunter. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been back to SoCal since you left, so why are you suddenly back in my life, huh?” She was in his face now, staring him down, daring him to make a move.  
“Because…” Dean trailed off, his gaze falling to Gina’s lips and his mouth going dry at the thought of having them pressed against his own. His daydream suddenly ending at the hands of the feisty brunette standing in front of him.  
“Because what...C’mon, Winchester, you’ve never been one to hold your tongue…” Gina baited him, pushing her hands hard against his chest; Dean stumbling back a few paces. Dean opened his mouth to respond but couldn't, Gina pushing him again, her hands on his chest, her rowdy behavior making him wonder when she had gone from the shy teenager he left behind to the firecracker standing in front of him. Dean ceased her movements, grabbing both of her wrists in his large hands, and instead of talking he crashed his mouth down hard against hers, pushing her back against the wall with such force he had to wonder if he took the air from her lungs. Gina remained still for a moment but as she realized what was happening between them, she yanked her hands free from his grasp, taking a handful of his leather jacket and yanking him closer to her; their kiss deepening. His hands came up to clasp either side of her head as he pushed his body harder against her petite frame.  
When they broke for air, both of them panting hard, Dean pressed his forehead against hers and stroked his hand down her hot cheek as he stared into her green orbs.  
“I came back because I missed you, G’…” He whispered, his voice hoarse. “I know I should have done it sooner but I’m here now. If you want me to go, I’ll go. Just say the words…”  
Gina stared back at him, her lips still burning from where his had been just moments ago.  
“No…” She rasped, shaking her head. “Stay…” And she reached for him again, her arms pulling him against her as if it was gravity forcing them together, and pressed her chest against his, melding their lips together once more.

Dean took her forward behavior as am invitation to pull her into him, his arms coming to rest on her waist, his fingers digging into the soft flesh hidden under her shirt. He couldn't help but think that she felt just as good pressed against him now as she did when they were young hormonal teenagers running rampant in her fathers kitchen.  
"Hmmm..." Gina let out a soft almost cat like mewl, pulling away slightly to catch her breath, but with no time, Dean had his mouth on hers again, his hands sliding down her body until they stopped at her thighs.  
Without warning he had gripped her thighs and lifted her off the ground, Gina instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, her core pressing against him. Dean wasted no time in moving from the living room towards the stairs, climbing each one as quick as he possibly could, each step upwards another thrust of his tongue against Gina's, another grind of her hips against his.  
The brunette in his arms mumbled something, her hand coming away from his shoulder for a moment to point him in the direction of her bedroom. As she brought her hand back to him, she slipped them underneath his jacket, pushing and tugging at the leather until she was able to free him from it, Dean removing one arm and then the other so as not to drop her.  
"Bed. Now." She demanded, her hands finding his face, her lips leaving kisses from his own, down the stubble on his jaw, to carefully nip at his earlobe.  
"Holy...oh man G..."  
Gina grinned against his ear, and Dean could tell that his exasperation was bringing pleasure to the woman in his arms.  
Dean gently dropped Gina to the bed below them, the young hunter climbing on top of her the moment her back was against the duvet. Dean planned on finishing their argument the old fashioned way, and he only hoped Gina was up to the challenge. After all, when it came to her, he was a lover, not a fighter.  
Gina reached for Dean, her fist curling around a handful of his black t-shirt as she pulled him to her; her free hand sliding up his arm, her nails digging into his shoulder. She could feel Dean move his hands from the bed beside her, his fingers coasting underneath the hem of her shirt; skin on skin as he inched closer to where he desired to be. As Gina moved her legs further apart, Dean settled closer to her, one arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her off the bed just long enough for Gina to roll over him, pinning the emerald eyed man underneath her.  
As she stared down at him, her long brown locks created a curtain around the two of them, shielding them from anything that didn't revolve around what was happening on the bed.  
"My turn." Gina smirked devilishly, her hands finding purchase on his chest; a strangled groan escaping Dean's throat as she pressed her lower half against his already swollen member that was not so discreetly hiding behind his jeans.  
Gina allowed her hands to slide down his chest until she came to the hem of his shirt, and with a firm tug, Dean lifted himself off the mattress just enough for her to pull the shirt over his head.  
Gina stared at him, the man lying beneath her a far cry from the teenage boy she once had to sneak up to her bedroom just so they could be together. He was more defined, the muscles rippling under her touch chiseled to perfection. As Dean watched Gina, his green orbs followed every move she made; from her nails lightly scraping down his chest, across his shoulder and coming to rest on the hem of her own shirt before she arched her back and pulled the blouse over her head, leaving her only in her bra and jeans.  
"An eye for an eye Winchester..."  
"Oh yea?" Dean rasped.  
"Yea," she nodded, her fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans.  
"Who says?" Dean countered.  
"I say." She purred, leaning down and taking his bottom lip between her teeth, her hands pushing his jeans down as far as she could get them.  
Dean sensed her frustration, and quickly sat up, his large hands finding the button of Gina's black jeans, and popping it open without so much as asking. She looped her arms around his neck, and allowed him to pull them down her legs.  
"Hmm I feel like we've been here before..." He groaned in her ear.  
"And what did I tell you the last time?" She replied, taking his head in her hands and bringing him eye level.  
"Just get down to it..." He repeated her words from years ago, and grinned devilishly before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her underwear, and pulling them down as well.  
"Take those pants off, now." Gina demanded; watching Dean move her so that he could remove his jeans, pulling his checkered boxers down as well, his eyes trained on Gina as she popped the hook and eye of her bra, allowing her breasts to spill free from the silk fabric, much to Dean's pleasure.  
Once they were both exposed to each other, Gina took a step forward and pushed Dean back into the mattress, his back hitting the soft fabric of the duvet, the arm he had wrapped around Gina forcing her to go down with him.  
"Your move Winchester," she whispered, snaking her hands up his chest. "Take it or leave it."  
Dean couldn't find his voice, watching as she did to him what he had done to her so long ago. Her nose ran along his jaw, her lips barely grazing the stubble that clung to his skin, until finally she stopped at his mouth. Her red lips hovered over his own, his mouth dry with anticipation for what her next move would be.  
Gina watched with bated breath as Dean lay before her, lids heavy, breathing hard. His lips were parted, his hands gripping her hips with anticipation, the pounding of his heart against his rib cage like dozens of gun shots being fired; the sensation of his skin on hers driving her to the edge.  
When he made no move to take the lead, Gina reached for him, her hand curling around his throbbing member as she guided him to her entrance. The slight pressure of him against her hot skin caused him to take a sharp breath in, his fingers digging into her skin as he entered her. Gina moaned an almost cheap sound, her hands pressing into the taut skin of Dean's chest as she took a moment to enjoy the feeling of him inside her, still and unmoving.  
As Gina remain still, Dean thrust his hips upward just enough to let her know that he wanted her, to feel her moving against him; Gina complied as she met his thrust with her own, their hips colliding perfectly. Her hands still pressing against his chest, Gina began rolling her hips against Dean, his hands holding her tight enough to leave bruises as he pulled her in rhythm with her own movements. Dean watched as Gina's head fell back; her dark curls cascading down her back as she continued to grind her hips against his, drawing low guttural moans from deep within his being.  
"Fuck..." Dean swore lowly, his hands sliding up the side of Gina's body, his hips meeting her thrust for thrust.  
"Mmm...oh god, Dean..."  
"That's right," Dean coaxed her, pulling his body into a sitting position so that he could hold Gina against him. "I still love it when you say my name."  
Dean's teeth captured Gina's bottom lip, the two of them moving against each other, the light sheen of sweat glistening on the others skin.  
"Say it again..." He growled in her ear.  
Gina was panting heavily, her arms curled around his neck as her head dropped to his shoulder, her lips pressing against his collar bone repeatedly.  
"Dean..." She moaned, her hips rolling into his, his hands finding her upper body and in one swift movement shifted them so that she was now on her back underneath him.  
Dean's thrusts became relentless, eight years of being without Gina and suddenly having her this close, to be inside her, was wreaking havoc on his mind, body and soul. The feeling of her pressed against him, her hips bucking each time he pounded into her, it made his head spin in the most delicious way.  
"Fuck G..." Dean groaned, pulling almost all the way out before slamming his hips back down to hers, Gina emitting a moan loud enough to wake the dead, and he knew. Dean knew he had found the spot deep within her that would unravel her from top to bottom, have her clinging to him like her life and every foreshadowing moment depended on it.  
"Yeah...oh fuck yeah!" She screamed, her nails dragging down his back hard enough to leave marks, her back arching off the bed; and that was okay with Dean. That meant he was hers.  
Gina clung to Dean with every ounce of strength she had, her body arching against his, trying to match the vigorous pace he had set for them. She could feel the ball of heat building within her core, growing larger, telling her that she was close to reaching the release she craved; that she knew he could bring to her.  
"Dean...I'm so close..." She moaned softly, panting heavily, holding him tightly.  
"I know what you want," Dean growled. "I know you Gina."  
"Yes..."  
"Just tell me Gina," Dean kissed her lips softly, a kiss completely opposite of what was happening between them, yet conveying a heavy feeling only they understood. "I wanna hear you say it."  
Gina found his gaze with her own, her green eyes meeting his. Their foreheads pressed together, noses touching, their lips just centimeters apart.  
"Make me cum Dean." She whispered, her lips brushing his.  
Dean grinned, his pace increasing as hard and as fast as he could muster, determined to bring Gina to the release she desired. She felt each of his movements inside of her, her orgasm threatening to break free each time he brushed against her sweetest spot; and without any warning she fell over the edge, spiraling through desire she never thought she would feel again.  
Dean could feel her walls tighten around him, and it drove him to the edge; the green eyed man joining her in her flight of ecstasy moments later. Gina could feel Dean inside of her, his orgasm melding with her own, holding her close against his body as they came down together, tangled in a mess of limbs and sweat.  
"Oh my god..." Gina's voice shook, her body still recovering.  
"Who would have thought." Dean whispered, his fingers running through her tangled curls.  
"What, that you'd get another chance to have me in bed?" Gina giggled, winking at him.  
"Besides that," Dean laughed. "That after all this time..."  
"No chick flick moments." Gina finished for him. "But, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2015 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
